kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuna Ayuzawa
Suzuna Ayuzawa (鮎沢 紗奈, Ayuzawa Suzuna) is a student at Seika High School and the younger sister of Misaki Ayuzawa. Appearance Suzuna looks a lot like Minako Ayuzawa (Suzuna's mother) and Misaki Ayuzawa (Suzuna's older sister) with shoulder-length black hair that is tied in two low ponytails and amber eyes. She is quite beautiful that she is considered a raw diamond by Tenryū Arashiyama. Suzuna has an average height and can be seen wearing many outfits, including a pink blouse, a yellow parka and her middle school uniform. Soon after, she can be seen wearing the Seika High School standard female uniform as she joins the school. Personality Suzuna is very apathetic and shows little to no emotion, though is actually rather perceptive and known for her deadpan humor. When she gets scared she completely freezes. She appears to be mature for her age, and is very frank, as seen when she openly declares Hinata Shintani's crush on her sister, in which Minako Ayuzawa (Suzuna's mother) agrees. She also claims that Hinata is easy to read. It was later that Suzuna has a deepening affection towards Hinata. Suzuna is a calm, straightforward and passive person. Her hobby is winning a prize from the magazines, and somehow she always wins. She entered Seika High School because she thinks family should always stick together and because it is cheaper to go to Seika Background Suzuna is the daughter of Sakuya Ayuzawa and Minako Ayuzawa and the younger sister of Misaki Ayuzawa. She and Hinata Shintani have been friends since childhood and affectionately address each other as "Hamburger-kun" and "Cheese-chan", and came up with a "special fusion" called "Cheese Filled Hamburger", although Suzuna claims the fusion has lost its fun as Hinata lost weight. When she was younger, her father left the family to find his friend because he was shouldering his debt, but unlike her sister Misaki, she does not seem to develop a grudge towards men in general. Instead, she develops a fondness for raffles which would later go on to be an obsession. With an unrivaled luck in winning, Suzuna joins raffles with prizes she believes could help her family (she usually enters with food as the prize). She also keeps tabs on shops that are about to have sales on certain items so they could buy it in a cheaper price. Unlike her sister, Suzuna also excels in cooking because Misaki was always working, which leaves Suzuna with making meals. She learnt some tips from their dad, Sakuya, who is a highly skilled chef. When she was in High School, She always give Hinata a treat and some snacks she made. She enjoys cooking the most Plot Suzuna is usually seen home, talking with Misaki Ayuzawa about contests. She has a kind of hobby of entering the contests and always winning prizes for them too. She usually brings up about the fact that Misaki and Sakuya Ayuzawa (Suzuna's father) left them, leaving them with the harsh life they have right now. Her first appearance occurs late in the manga, while she is a frequent recurring character in the anime. Later, Suzuna attends Seika High School as a freshman studentKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 Page 10. While she is instantly popular with the male population, most of the boys are wary of her being Misaki's sister and they fear that her easy-going personality is a ruse. The Moron Trio were surprised to see Suzuna as Misaki's sister and remarked she was cute much to the annoyance of Aoi Hyōdō. Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Suzuna usually addresses Misaki fondly as "sis" or "Onee-chan" and appears to have a relatively good relationship with her. The two sisters also look very much alike, except that Suzana has shorter hair than Misaki which she wears in two pigtails most of the time. Suzuna also has a habit of making desserts, which she usually shares with Misaki. Misaki also cares for her sister and is very protective of her, as seen when she tried to protect her from the perverted looking Tenryū ArashiyamaKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 68. Misaki also advises her not to force herself too much at cooking, as Suzuna has a habit of making desserts. Suzuna also helped Misaki in getting ready for her date with TakumiKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 41 Page 4. Shintani Hinata Hinata and Suzuna have been friends since childhood and affectionately address each other as "Hamburger-kun" and "Cheese-chan", and came up with a "special fusion" called "Cheese Filled Hamburger", although Suzuna claims the fusion has lost its fun as Hinata lost weight. However, in recent chapters, there are events where Suzuna seems to have romantic feelings for Shintani, who says he doesn't see her that way when asked by the envious Moron Trio. In chapter 82,She tells Hinata that from today onward, she would no longer be shy/polite, she’ll be going in on a full force offensive attack so he'd better prepare himself. Hinata is shown to be speechless over her statement but nevertheless is blushing madly at the same time. In the last chapter, Hinata and Suzuna are married. Sakuya Ayuzawa As a kid, Suzuna was very affectionate with her father, and was very fond of his cooking, as seen when she still recognized the taste of his rice balls at Maid LatteKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 29. Quotes *''"She's just hiding her shyness, nee-chan's husband..."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65'' *''"No, it’s because I feel that a family should always stick together."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 Page 11 Trivia *The name '''Suzuna '''means "silk gauze" (紗) ('suzu') and "apple tree" (奈) ('na'''). *Suzuna's first appearance occurs late in the manga, while she is a recurring character in the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Seika Students Category:Minor Character Category:Participants of wedding